1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine-driven work machine system. The engine-driven work machine system includes an engine and a work machine driven by the engine. A frame supports the engine and the work machine. A sound-insulating housing is provided on the frame and houses the engine and work machine therein. The sound-insulating housing includes a bottom plate, a pair of opposing sidewall plates extending upward and away from the bottom plate with the engine and the work machine therebetween, and a fuel tank which connects the upper ends of the sidewall plates to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-196392 discloses a conventional engine-driven work machine system.
An engine-driven generator is broadly used as a temporary power source in a construction site and other outdoor places. Therefore, it is often required to minimize the operational noise of the engine-driven generator in consideration of the environmental surroundings. However, in the conventional engine-driven work machine system, not much consideration is given to maintaining air-tightness and water-tightness at a connection point between a fuel tank and opposing sidewalls. As such, there is concern about leakage of operational noise of the engine, and the like, out of the connection point, as well as infiltration of rainwater, and the like, into a sound-insulating housing through the connection point.